


The Gum

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cayla - Freeform, Dialogue, F/M, Funny, Gum - Freeform, Oneshot, Rayla is scottish, Rayllum, Raylum, The dragon prince - Freeform, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum takes the last gum, Rayla wants revenge.High school AU.





	The Gum

The bells rang, and all students immediately began to put down their books and notes back into their bags, and then quickly left the math classroom. Rayla was one of the first out, she had scored pretty okay at a test, and now just wanted to enjoy those few minutes of freedom until next lesson started. After an hour of algebra, she wanted to relax before literature class began, all of the heavy thinking made her brain hurt quite a bit since these were the last lessons before lunch.

She walked towards her locker, and met Callum, her boyfriend. He had also just gotten out of class (something A level, she didn’t understand how he did it), and once he saw Rayla, he walked up towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“How was math?”

“Horrible, I can barely understand it. And that damn teacher said she could barely understand me in front of the whole class. It’s not my fault I’m Scottish.”

She let out a mildly annoyed sigh, and Callum carefully patted her back.

“Don’t listen to him, your accent is lovely”.

“Callum, you’re the best.”

As she said it, Callum took out a pack of gum and quickly put it in his mouth, and as Rayla saw, she was awed. That was her favorite kind of pack, it was a really good taste of gum, she just had to have one, now once she’d seen the gum, she couldn’t resist. Who could, especially when it was your favorite.

But as she was about to take one herself, Callum threw the pack into the trash, meaning that it was empty. He had taken the last gum, right in front of her, when it was her favorite. Rayla just couldn’t let this happen. This wasn’t fair, but she couldn’t exactly demand that he handed it over now, could she?

Well, maybe.

Yes, that gum would be hers.

She took a step closer to her boyfriend, and leaned closer, she put her hand on Callum’s shoulder and smiled as he looked into his eyes. Their heads leaned closer, she closed her eyes and their lips met. Rayla felt warm and fuzzy as she kissed Callum, she tightened her grip around him as she deepened the kiss much to Callum’s surprise, and just as surprisingly, she stole the gum and then parted.

She had a smug grin on her face as she chewed the gum, while Callum just looked at her in disbelief.

“Did, you just kiss me to steal my gum?”

She just laughed before popping a bubble, and the patted Callum on the head, all with the grin still on her face.

“Bingo, and I succeeded. One point to Rayla. This is what happens if you don’t have enough gum for your girlfriend.”


End file.
